


I Am A Bird Now

by SJWrites



Series: Drowning Lessons [1]
Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Gore, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Queer Friendly, Queer Themes, Trans Character, Transgender, Transphobia, Trigger Warnings, Violence, like come on it's SVU y'all know what you're getting into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWrites/pseuds/SJWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots revolving around Detective Sawyer Lamb and Detective Dominick Carisi Jr.</p><p>This is just an introduction to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am A Bird Now

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes as a nonbinary babe I am here to vomit up my dysphoria fever-dreams about sonny carisi hope you enjoy

 Detective Sawyer Lamb, SVU.

* * *

“Put some clothes on!” Sonny crowed, a grin on his face, as I put my bag down on my desk. I smirked and shook my head, my tank top and cargo shorts perfect for the weather outside.

“Take some clothes off!” I mocked his Staten Island lilt, winking as I watched his face flush.

“There’s no fraternizing in the workplace, Sawyer,” He pointed out, trying to cover it up, “I’ll report you to Leu.” And I snorted, falling back into the rickety office chair I had in front of my desk, kicking up my heavy boots onto my desk.

“Leu won’t care, you know that, Dom.” He shrugged and nodded, “Besides, I’m her favorite detective.” Fin, who had been at his desk but not participating in the early morning chatter, snorted.

“Yeah, you keep thinking that, Lamb.” He grinned at me and I mimicked the facial expression before Liv entered, throwing down a case file onto my desk, and everyone else’s. “What’s the case, Liv?” He was the most casual at the moment and Mike leaned against my desk, blocking my view of Liv. I sighed and stood, Liv barely looking over at me while she was speaking.

“Ten year old girl,” She sighed, weight heavy on her shoulders and I felt it fall onto mine, too, “Mother just took her to the hospital for severe vaginal bleeding, claims she had no idea how it happened, but it isn’t their first trip for something suspicious.”   
  
“We thinking abuse or neglect?” I asked, finally participating in the discussion, eyes scanning over the information presented, “Mom or Dad?” She sighed and rubbed her chin.

“That’s just it, we don’t have anything. Girl won’t speak, Mother won’t let her out of her sight for us to talk to her. Lamb, you go with Carisi to the hospital and try and get the mother to let her talk to us.” I nodded and grabbed my shield, hooking my gun into it’s holster on my lower back. I covered it with my tank top and grabbed the car keys, ready for Sonny to join me. He had his arms crossed, sleeves rolled up and I let my eyes trace his muscles as Liv gave the rest of our squad their assignments.

“No offense,” Amanda raised her hand and looked over at me before back at Liv, “But should we send two male detectives to talk to what we think is a rape victim?” I rolled my shoulders and rolled my eyes, knowing that Amanda didn’t like me as much as she pretended that she did.

“Lamb and Carisi are perfectly capable, Rollins. They’ve passed their sympathy classes and we’ve seen them work more sensitive cases.” I nodded and motioned for Sonny to follow me to the car, staying silent until he broke it in the elevator.

“Hey, Rollins didn’t mean anything by that comment,” He nudged my arm and I nodded, “She likes you, really.”

“Not really,” I looked up at him and shook my head, “See, Fin likes me. You like me. Amanda? She does not like me. She tolerates me.” I took off at a speedwalk, swinging the keys around my finger. Sonny struggled to keep up, talking a million miles an hour.

“No, no, no, you’ve got everything wrong,” He tried to say, “She really likes you, I swear. We talk about you all of the time.”   
  
“Okay, but then she could literally stop telling me that I shouldn’t talk to victims because I’m a guy.” The word burned in my mouth, but I ignored it as I slipped into the driver’s seat and Sonny dropped his lanky form into the passenger seat. He sighed and tried to wipe the aggravation out of his eyes.

“You’re a tough nut, Sawyer,” He grinned lopsidedly at me and I pushed my bangs out of my face, backing out of the parking spot to head to the hospital. “But maybe I’ll just have to ask Rollins if she hates you.”   
  
“Go ahead, do it.” I challenged him, “I’ll bet you anything she says that she doesn’t trust me.” I looked over at him, smirking when he sagged. I had called his bluff. “That’s what I thought, Dominick.” He sneered out my full name, Sawyer Lamb, before breaking down in a fit of laughter. I giggled with him, slapping his chest with my right had as I pulled into the hospital parking lot, suddenly feeling a lot less like laughing. Going to see victims in the hospital was hard on me, hard on everyone, but going to see kids in the hospital?

That was worse.

Sonny was feeling the same thing, throwing himself out of the car when I put it in park, waiting out front while I took my sweet time. I stuffed the keys in my pocket and tried to avoid meeting Sonny’s eyes as he took the lead into the hospital, looking much more professional as he was dressed like a true Detective and I was dressed like a teenage boy in cargo shorts and a tank top, heavy boots on my feet. He spoke, showing his badge to the man in the scrubs behind the desk.

“My name is Detective Carisi, and this is Detective Lamb. We’re here to speak to Maryanne Lombardo?” The man nodded and inspected Sonny’s badge, squinting harder at mine. I sighed and replaced it on the waistline of my shorts, following Sonny down the hall as the man waked quickly, speaking to the doctor and the mother outside of the door. Sonny introduced us again, this time I shook the mother’s hand, introducing myself as Sawyer.

“You’re going to interview my baby?” The mother asked, tearful. I looked back at Sonny and took point, clasping her hands in mine.

“We are, ma’am. If you’re comfortable enough, I would like to ask you to let Detective Carisi and I to speak to Maryanne alone.” She shook her head and more tears rolled down her face, collapsing into my arms. I held her up, a hand around her torso, and looked back at Sonny, at a loss. What was I supposed to do?

“Miss Lombardo, we really need to speak to Maryanne if we’re going to find who did this.” He put a gentle hand on her back and rubbed in soft circles, speaking lowly, “I’m going to send you with the doctor and we’re going to talk to Maryanne about the attack.” The woman nodded and Sonny let her peel her body from mine and I stepped back, grateful for his help. He joined me when she was safely with the doctor and we sighed at the same time.

“You ready to talk to her?” I asked, standing closer than I probably should have. Sonny nodded and I looked at the door, through the little window at the girl curled up in bed, “Good. Because I’m not.”


End file.
